Un amour destructeur
by FibreArtistic
Summary: ou comment l'amour est devenu un poison pour Emma et Régina? Vont-elles se retrouver ou les erreurs du passé ne fera que les éloigner l'une de l'autre. /!\ rating M violence, mention de viol. peut heurter la sensibilité de certains. don't like don't read. R/F/F CHAPITRE DEUX LE DIMANCHE 27/09 CAR EN COURS D'ECRITURE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey tout le monde, premier fiction sur Once upon a Time, j'ai vraiment hésiter à la poster honnêtement!

mais bon, je me suis décider à le faire. Certains thèmes ou thermes abordé dans cette fiction peuvent heurter les plus sensible d'entre vous. je vous préviens donc que vos sentiments vont être ébranler durant votre lecture et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Il risque surement d'il y avoir la mort de personnage principal car tel mon "mentor" Georges R.R Martin j'aime torturer mes lecteurs {mouahahaaaa}

mais j'espère tout de même que cela va vous plaire et car je suis très attacher à cette fiction.

Biz et n'oubliez pas: REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW donnez moi vos avis 3

Dans une petite ville du Maine du nom de Storybrooke, des personnages de conte de fées se réveillent. C'est dans cette même ville que Régina Mills, maire de Storybrooke ouvre les aujourd'hui elle n'est ni d'humeur à la vengeance, ni même à arracher des cœur. Non. Aujourd'hui Régina avait du vague à l'âme. La raison? Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus parlé à sa chère et tendre Emma Swan. Sa petite... non, son ex petite-amie.

Depuis leur violente altercation Régina n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de sa blonde adoré après que cette dernière lui ai annoncé leur rupture. Régina aurait pu se consoler en se disant qu'elle la croiserait surement à l'embranchement d'une ruelle ou même à la sortie des écoles pour Henry. Mais même dans une petit ville comme Storybrooke, la jolie blonde trouvait des moyens aussi inventifs les uns les autres pour ne jamais croiser la route de Madame le Maire. _Surement doit-elle se porter mieux sans moi_ pensa hargneusement la petite brune. Elle consulta l'heure sur son téléphone: 9h35. Elle soupira de mécontentement car encore une fois depuis une semaine elle était en retard. La faute au nombreux cauchemars qui la hantait tous ces jours ci.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas las et fatigué, se dénuda et entra doucement dans le bac à douche. Tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps frêle et amaigri, Régina se perdait dans ses pensées, toutes occupées par une certaine Blonde. _Robin t'as quitté en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je vois pas pourquoi je reste encore avec toi. Je veux pas rester avec quelqu'un qui a peur de me tenir la main en publique et qui cache une chose aussi importante à notre propre fils. Je me cacherais pas toute la vie, et surtout pas pour toi. T'es incapable d'amour! Tout le monde a bien raison en disant que tu n'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi froide et insensible. Ne cherche plus à me revoir car je ne reviendrais plus jamais vers toi. Considère que toi et moi c'est fini._ Ces paroles la hantait depuis que Emma Swan avait tourné les talons et avait claqué violemment la porte du manoir. Depuis, elles ne s'étaient pas revu _et c'est tant mieux!_ Se répétait mentalement Régina tandis que l'eau chaude couvrait ses larmes. Emma ne lui avait pas laissé le temps à Régina de lui expliquer les raisons qui la poussait à vouloir se cacher de tous. Régina était consciente que tout le monde ne verrait pas d'un bon œil cette relation, certains penseraient que c'était encore un moyen de se venger de Snow, et d'autre penseraient que c'était juste pour se servir d'Emma afin de s'attirer les bonne grâce d'Henry. Ce dernier avait déclarer ne pas comprendre pourquoi Emma n'était pas rester avec Killian car Killian ferait un meilleure père qu'elle n'avait été une mère pour lui.

C'est pourquoi Régina savait que divulguer son idylle avec le Sherif ne serait dans l'intérêt de personne. Et Après deux ans de relation, Emma avait simplement fui! Régina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Emma ne voulait simplement plus d'elle et préférait rejeter la faute sur le passer de Régina.

Vexée? Régina était bien plus que cela et ne trouvait pas les mots pour l'exprimer. Elle pensait qu'Emma aurait été plus forte que ça et tenait à cette relation autant que Régina. Mais maintenant tout cela n'avait plus d'importance car elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à Emma Swan.

Une fois prête Régina se dirigea vers le commissariat afin de déposer un formulaire que le sherif devait remplir. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle évitait de passer au commissariat, et à cette heure si la blonde devait surement être entrain de patrouiller dans les rues de la ville, c'était donc le bon moment pour Régina si elle voulait ne pas voir le sherif.

Mais aujourd'hui lorsque Régina franchît la porte du poste, elle entendi des bruit étouffés provenant du bureau du sherif, ce qui était bizarre car à cette heure si Emma était en vadrouille. _Elle doit surement être entrain de dormir sur son travail tel que je la connait! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle dorme lors de ses patrouilles! A se demander pourquoi je la paye!_ Se dit Régina en se dirigeant lentement vers le bureau de la blonde. Elle y trouva le shérif dans une fâcheuse position.

Cette dernière était assise sur son bureau, les jambe outrageusement écarté. Son traditionnel jean moulant gisait au sol, juste à côté de Ruby Lucas entre les jambe du shérif. La main d'Emma se trouvait sous la jupe de la serveuse qui elle avait la sienne entre les cuisse de la blonde. Quant à leur lèvres, elles étaient simplement soudé ensemble.

Surprise par cette scène Régina fit tombé le formulaire pour lequel elle se trouvait ici. Le bruit des feuilles au sol fit sursauter les deux amante qui se retournèrent horrifié pour découvrir une Régina pétrifié par la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

_Régina... Commença Emma en repoussant Ruby afin d'attraper son pantalon

_Je... balbutia Régina qui repris aussitôt contenance. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. A vrai dire je ne pensait pas voir quelqu'un ici à cette heure si. Je venais simplement déposer un formulaire que le Sherif doit remplir... Je... peu importe. Au revoir Miss Swan.

Régina Ramassa les feuilles au sol et les déposa sur le bureau du shérif. Elle balbutia quelques excuses avant de sortir précipitamment du commissariat, sans faire attention à Emma qui hurlait son prénom, ni même au visage tétanisé de Ruby qui se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle ne remarqua pas non plus les larmes qui ruisselait de ses yeux cernés.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'Emma se remettrait de leur rupture aussi vite. _Elle n'attendait que cela en vérité_ murmurait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Voir Emma en si "Charmante" compagnie n'avait fait qu'enfoncer un autre poignard dans le cœur déjà meurtri de Régina.

Régina ne supportait plus cette situation. _L'amour est une faiblesse_! Lui répétait sans cesse sa mère et à ce moment Régina se dit qu'elle aurait du écouter sa mère. Régina se dit qu'elle devait consacrer son temps à son métier désormais afin de ne plus penser à Emma Swan.

Plonger dans son travail depuis son arrivé à la mairie, Régina fut surprise d'entendre sa secrétaire élever le ton contre quelqu'un qui semblait vouloir entrer sans y être autoriser dans le bureau du Maire.

Régina se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention de réprimander sa secrétaire ainsi que ce visiteur importun.

_Que se passe-t-il donc ici Emily! Pourquoi hurlez-vous donc?

_Je suis sincèrement désolé Madame Mills, mais je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir, s'excusa la secrétaire.

_De qui donc parlez-v...

_De moi! Fut coupé Régina par une voix derrière la secrétaire

Il s'agissait du sherif qui comme à son habitude n'avait pas pris la peine de demander rendez-vous. A croire que le monde était à son service.

Cette dernière entra dans le bureau du Maire, faisant soupirer cette dernière qui donna congé à Emily, qui ne cessait de se morfondre en excuses, et de ferma la porte derrière Emma.

Une fois à son bureau Régina s'adossa sur le dossier de son fauteuil et attendit qu'Emma parle. _Puisqu'elle a pris l'initiative de venir ici elle prendra l'initiative d'ouvrir la discussion._

Cependant, un lourd silence s'installa alors entre les deux femme, ce qui exaspéra Régina qui n'était pas d'humeur patiente aujourd'hui et voyait bien qu'Emma était mal à l'aise de se trouver dans la même pièce que la maire.

_Et bien Miss Swan, que me voulez-vous donc? Demanda froidement Régina

_JE... Ce que tu as vu se matin n'aurait jamais du arriver, je suis désolé. Dit Emma

_Vos ébats sexuel ne me regarde en aucun point mademoille Swan, mais à l'avenir je préférerai que vous vous adonniez à se genre d'activité en dehors de vos locaux de travail. Je n vous paye ni pour dormir, ni pour vous balader en ville ou manger, et encore moi pour vous adonner à un coït endiablé sur votre bureau!

_Pourtant quand je te prenait contre les barreaux dans le poste tu ne trouvait pas ça outrageant! Railla la jeune shérif.

Le cœur de Régina se serra en entendant ce commentaire acerbe venant de la blonde. Ainsi donc Emma était prête à se servir de leur relation passé contre Régina. Cette dernière avait envie de pleurer mais ne se permettait pas de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant la blonde.

Mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne pu empêcher sa lèvre inférieur de trembler, ni même sa voix de vaciller.

_Et bien j'espère que cette incident restera entre nous. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir vous excuser et encore moins de vous moquer de moi Miss Swan.

_Non, je ne suis venue pour aucune de ses deux raison! S'écria Emma

_Pourquoi êtes-vous donc la? Demanda Régina

_Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu dévoiler notre relation. Et je veux le savoir maintenant! Ordonna Emma

Régina se demanda si elle se devait ou non de dire à Emma les véritable raison de son refus. _A quoi bon le cacher, il n'y a plus rien à sauver._ Se dit -elle.

_Et bien c'est assez simple. Cette ville me déteste et je doute qu'il auraient facilement accepter de voir la sauveuse avec la méchante reine. Il m'aurait surement accusé de me servir de vos pour faire souffrir vos parents et me rapprocher d'Henry. D'ailleurs parlons de vos cher parents, ils aurait surement monté une milice afin de mettre fin à mes comme me l'a fait comprendre ton fils, Killian ferait un bien meilleur père pour lui que je ne suis une mère à ses yeux. Expliqua Régina d'un ton las

Elle observa la réaction de la blonde qui la regardait comme si elle était entrain de prendre conscience de quelque chose.

_Bien,maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, je vous incites à prendre la porte et à me laisser travailler. Repris Régina en lançant un regard méprisant à la jeune blonde.

_Je ne savais pas, lâcha soudainement Emma

Ecoute Régina, commença la blonde en passant du côté du bureau où Régina se trouvait afin de se mettre à genou devant cette dernière. Je suis désolé... je.. je t'ai accusé à tort et je t'ai dis des choses horrible. Je suis tellement désolé.

_Bien.

_J'étais pas bien et j'avais bu. Je ne supportais plus de garder le secret à propose de nous. Emma captura les main de Régina dans les sienne et les serra. Gina regarde moi... J'ai merdé, je n'aurais pas du fuir toute cette semaine. Mais au fond de mon cœur je t'aime et que tu m'aimes.

_Mon cœur est quelque part ou tu ne pourras plus le briser! Répondit Régina en essayant de libérer des mains

_co...comment ça?

_Cela fait bien quelques jours que je ne l'ai plus, je l'ai mis dans le cavot familial, à l'abri, gelé et introuvable. J'aurais cru qu'en m'en débarrassant je ne souffrirai plus mais il faut croire que l'amour est un sentiment si particulier qu'on ne peut échapper à la faut croire que la famille Charming est faite pour m'anéantir.

_Régina tu.. tu as gelé ton cœur? Paniqua Emma. Remet le en place! S'il te plaît, je... je ferais des effort... je t'aim...

_Silence! Cria Régina

_Non! Insista Emma en re mettant au niveau de Réginan lui serrant les poignets. Remet le en place Régina! Je t'aime, tu comprend ça? Je t'aime!

_ Laches moi! Se débattit Régina, ne remarquant pas les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

Elle se débattit si fort qu'elle se défit de l'emprise de la blonde.

_Soyez en paix Miss Swan, je n'ai as l'âme à me venger ou même à faire le mal, mon cœur ne m'est donc d'aucune utilité. Maintenant je vous ordonne de sortir de mon bur...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de la blonde se colla violemment au sienne.

Elle tenta de se débattre mais Emma était plus forte qu'elle, et elle n'avait jamais su résister au baiser de la blonde, aussi violant soit-il.

_QU'est ce qu'il se passe ici? Résonna la voix aiguë de Snow à l'entrée du bureau de Régina.

alors?verdict?

la suite ou pas?


	2. Chapter 2

voici le chapitre 2.

merci pour vos commentaire ! 3

j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

encore désolé pour les fautes

Chapitre 2

Régina se dégagea violemment de l'emprise d'Emma et lui administra une gifle si forte qu'elle résonna dans le bureau tout entier et fit sursauter Snow

-Hum hum... toussota Snow

C'est à ce moment que Régina et Emma remarquèrent sa présence. Régina ce dit qu'elle aurait une bonne conversation avec sa secretaire sur le fait de laisser entrer tout le monde dans son bureau.

_Tiens donc, après la fille voilà la mère, bougonna Régina en se levant dans l'intention de se servir un verre de cidre ainsi qu'à ses "invitées" pour retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en fixant Snow.

_Que me vaut donc le déplaisir de votre visite mademoiselle Blanchard? Continua-t-elle en offrant à Emma et Mary-Margareth un verre de cidre qu'elle n'eurent aucun autre choix que d'accepter.

_Ruby m'as appelé en panique et lorsque j'ai entendu ton prénom j'ai tout de suite su que c'étais un mauvais présage, répliqua effrontément Snow.

Régina serra les dents en entendant le nom de la serveuse. _Quand elle ne couche pas à gauche et à droite cette petite garce-garou mal fagoté trouve le moyen d'aller se plaindre de moi au près de sa chère et tendre Snow! À se demander si elle n'ont déjà eu une aventure ses deux la!_ Pensa Régina tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ben tu diras à Ruby de se mêler de ses affaires la prochaine fois! Se défendit Emma les point serrés.

_J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était avec toi lorsque Régina a fait son arrivé! Répliqua Snow sur un ton sévère en fixant Emma. D'ailleurs nous allons avoir une conversation toi et moi.

_Snow...Maman écoute.. commença Emma

Régina quant à elle restait assise sur son fauteuil, assistant à cette scène qui aurait été hilarante si nous étions dans une comédie romantique mais qui ne l'était pas à ce moment précis.

 _Comment peuvent-ils entrer dans MON bureau comme si cela leur appartenaient? Et venir me jouer une scène de ménage comme s'il étaient chez eux? Tous les Charming son décidément dénué de tout sens de la politesse!_

Régina Sentait la colère monter en elle. De quel droit osaient-elles lui imposer leurs présence à elle, Régina Mills, l'Evil Queen, Maire de cette insignifiante ville?

Sa colère était tel que le verre qu'elle tenait en mains explosa sous la pression de ses doigts, faisant se retournée les deux autre femmes qui fixèrent Régina d'un air choqué.

_Je n'ai guère le temps ni la patience d'écouter vos petites disputes familiales. Hurla Régina en fusillant les charmings. Vous osez entrer dans MON bureau comme s'il vous appartenait. Je ne vous permet pas de venir ici et encore moins de prendre vos aises! Maintenant déguerpissez de mon bureau avant que je ne vous fasse subir le même sort qu'à se pauvre verre.

Snow ne se fit pas prier et attrapa le bras d'Emma en la tirant vers la porte de sortie dans un silence des plus religieux. Emma lança un dernier regard à Régina avant de suivre sagement sa mère.

_Emily! Hurla Régina une fois les charming loin de son bureau

_oui madame? Répondit timidement cette dernière

_Des incident comme aujourd'hui ne doivent plus jamais se reproduire! Engagez des agent de sécurité mais faites quelque chose car aujourd'hui me prouve encore une fois votre incompétence!

Je ne voudrais pas avoir à me répéter, Si quelqu'un entre encore une seule fois dans mon bureau pour vous c'est la porte! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Réprimande Régina d'une voix plus cruel qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

-oui madame répondit Emily dont les yeux brillaient de larmes

_Tâchez d'être plus vigilante la prochaine fois, ajouta Régina d'une fois plus douce. Vous avez toujours été à mon service, et cela bien avant la malédiction, je n'aimerai pas avoir à me séparer de quelqu'un d'aussi fidèle que vous Emilia.

_Oui ma reine, je vais donner le meilleur de moi même.

Emily fit une révérence et retournant à son travail, ce qui fit sourire Régina qui elle retourna dans son bureau et ferma la porte à clé cette fois ci. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser doucement sur le sol dure et froid tandis que ses larme dansait au rythme des pulsation de sa main ensanglanté. Régina ne savait combien de temps elle pourrait supporter cette douleur. sans son cœur elle avait l'impression que sa douleur était décuplé.

EMMA PDV

Une fois sortie du bureau de Régina, je l'entendis hurler le prénom de sa secrétaire. Je craignait pour la vie de cette pauvre femme, obligé de subir la colère de Régina. Je décidait donc une fois sortie de la mairie de raccompagner ma mère avec ma voiture de fonction, ce qu'elle accepta.

_Je peux juste te poser une question? Demanda Snow après un long moment de silence

_ouais, soupirais-je, après tout avais-je vraiment le choix.

_Pourquoi elle?

_Ecoute, je sais pas pourquoi Ruby est venu tout te raconter mais... J'étais pas bien ce matin, Ruby était la, moi aussi. Elle m'a apporté un petit déjeuner et... elle me lançais des signaux et donc tu sais... en plus voilà elle étais très sexy et comme j'étais encore un peu saoul de la veille et ce matin j'ai entamé une flasque de whisky... on l'a fait sur mon bureau, mais ça n'étais riens de sérieux... et la Régina est arrivé comme une furie et je...

_je parle pas de Ruby! Me coupa-t-elle d'un air sérieux

_je vois pas de quitu parle alors. Répondis-je en évitant son regard

_je suis peut-être niaise mais pas aveugle, et encore moins stupide! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement

et ce fut le début d'un autre moment de silence avant que Snow ne s'exclame

_Tu as quoi?!

_heu... quoi?

_Tu as couché avec Ruby? Sur ton lieu de travail? Et Régina a assisté à toute la scène?!

_oui.

_Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi?

_hey pas la peine de me parler comme ça!

_Ho tu trouve ça normale peut-être de coucher avec Ruby sur ton lieu de travail alors que Régina est follement am... alors que Régina peut arriver à tout moment?! Hurla Snow. Parfois je me demande pourquoi elle ne te vire pas! Tu es irresponsable et immature. Tu es même plus aveugle que moi sur la gravité de tes actes. Tu te rend compte quand même que ce genre de comportement est illégal dans un commissariat? Si Régina faisait un peu mieux son travail tu ne serais plus shérif à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Elle se mura ensuite dans le silence. Depuis quand ma mère, qui 20 minutes plus tôt accusait Régina de préparer un mauvais plan, se retrouvait à défendre Régina bec et ongle.

Ce silence me permit de penser au fait que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer auprès de Régina et je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse à un moment donné car il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité.

Ce matin avait été le pire de tous. Je m'étais réveillé avec une boule au ventre en repensant aux paroles cruels que j'avais prononcé une semaine plus tôt.

Ce jour la j'étais saoul et triste...

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du aller voir Régina mais l'alcool avait transformé ma tristesse en colère, et cette colère je l'avait déversé sur Régina. Depuis j'avais honte de la confronter alors je faisait tout pour l'éviter, même si au fond je savais que je ne faisait qu'envenimer la chose.

Ce matin, cette même honte s'était emparé de moi, me poussant à boire comme je le faisait depuis un bon moment pour oublier et ne penser à rien. J'étais arrivé au bureau une demi heure plus tard et m'étais avachi sur mon fauteuil.

_Hey beauté, m'avais interpellé Ruby en entrant dans mon bureau un paquet en main.

_mmmh, avais-je marmonné

_Petit dèj surprise!

_Merci... avais-je mollement répondu.

J'avais alors manger mon petit déjeuné tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher de remarquer la tenue particulièrement sexy de Ruby, ni sa main sur ma cuisse.

_Tu sais, je te trouve canon aujourd'hui, m'avais murmurer Ruby en se mordillant la lèvre.

L'alcool n'aidant pas je m'étais alors jeté sur Ruby, qui n'attendait que cela pour me déshabiller à une vitesse jusque la inconnue d'elle.

Elle s'était alors appliquer à me faire sauvagement l'amour jusqu'à l'arrivé de Régina. J'avais alors vu dans le regard de Régina quelque chose que j'avais espéré ne plus revoir: de la trahison. Je venais de lui briser le cœur. Encore une fois.

Les effets de l'alcool s'était alors aussitôt estompé lorsque j'avais vu la douleur dans les yeux de Régina avant que cette dernière ne parte.

Je m'étais alors habillé en vitesse et m'étais retourné vers Ruby qui,elle, était tétanisé de peur.

_Mais bouge bordel! Va-t-en! Lui avais-je hurlé,

ce qui la fit bougé et ramasser ses vêtement et s'enfuir en bafouillant quelques minable excuses.

Et voilà ou nous en étions au jour d'aujourd'hui. Et je n'avais aucune idée de la suite.

Je raccompagnais Snow chez elle puis retournai au commissariat.

J'avais VRAIMENT jouer les connes sur ce coup la et je ne savais pas comment me repentir. J'avais voulu m'excuser mais comme je m'y étais attendu, Régina ne m'avais pas pardonné... et ne le ferait sans doute jamais.

Lorsque j'arrivais au commissariat, je m'affalai encore une fois sur mon fauteuil.

_Dure matinée? Me demanda Robin de son bureau.

C'est vrai que lui ne commençait seulement que l'après-midi. Maintenant que monsieur avait une famille il ne pouvait pas se permettre de travailler trop.

Je me demandais encore pourquoi Régina lui offrait tant de privilège. Après leur rupture j'avais cru que Régina se serait venger de Robin ainsi que de Marianne, au lieu de ça elle s'était enfermé des jours durant dans son manoir et n'avait donné de signe de vie à personne. Même pas Robin qui n'avait cessé de vouloir s'expliquer. Mon point dans sa figure l'avait quelque peu découragé à harceler Régina, mais cette dernière avait tout de même pris la peine de lui parler et de mettre tout à plat pour repartir sur de bonne base. J'avais tenté plusieurs fois de savoir ce que Robin lui avait dit, mais elle avait toujours refusé de me le dire. Ce qui avait le don de me m'énerver.

J'avais croisé Marianne un jour, dans une allée du supermarché faisant les course pour sa nouvelle famille. Elle avait l'air perdu dans cette environnement nouveau pour elle alors j'étais allé à sa rescousse.

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle me dise du mal de Régina ou alors qu'elle me parle de sa charmante famille et de sa victoire sur Régina, mais au lieu de cela elle m'avait simplement demandé des nouvelles de Régina. Elle avait toujours du mal à croire que Régina avait changé mais faisait de son mieux pour y croire.

_hey swan! Robin répéta, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

_hein?

_je disais "dur journée"?

_On peut dire ça comme ça. Grognais-je

_Encore des ennuie avec grincheux?

_Si seulement c'était si facile. Non, j'ai des GROS problème avec madame le maire.

_Rien de bien grave je suppose. Elle fini toujours pas pardonner tes bêtises.

_Pas cette fois je pense... murmurais-je

_comment ça?

_C'est des histoire personnel Hood. Dis-je froidement

_je n'insiste pas alors. Répondit-il en levant les bras en signe de défaite.

Il se remis au travail dans le plus grand des silence. J'appuyais mes coudes contre mon bureau et et pris ma tête entre mes mains en lâchant un grand soupire.

Toute cette histoire avec Régina était allé beaucoup trop loin et j'avais franchi le cap de non retour. Pourquoi fallait-il que je gâche tout?

Je lui avait enlevé Henry, Puis Robin et maintenant je lui enlevait la confiance qu'elle m'avait donné même après toute mes trahisons.

Inconsciemment je lui avait pris tout ce qu'elle avait et avait détruit tout ce qu'elle avait construit, et je m'en voulais tellement pour ça.

Sans vraiment que je le veuille, des larmes ruisselait de mes yeux et tombait lourdement sur mon bureau.

_Hey Swan, me demanda Robin en se rapprochant de mon bureau

_...

_bon écoute, je voulais pas te le dire mais bon... Je suis au courant pour toi et Régina. Annonça-t-il

_quoi? Comment tu sais? Demandais-je entre deux sanglot

_Je peux pas t'en dire plus, Régina m'a fait promettre. Dis-moi tout, elle t'a quitté c'est ça?

Je commençais ainsi à lui raconter tout ce qu'il c'était passé ces derniers jours. Comment j'avais traité Régina et comment je l'avais trahi.

_Ben dis donc, t'es bien dans la merde toi, me répondit-il après avoir digéré tout ce que je venais de lui dire?

_Elle me hais! Elle va sans doute essayer de lancer une autre malédiction ou un sort pour se venger de moi... Elle va punir tout le monde à cause de moi! Rétorquai-je en pleurant encore plus.

Il soupira longuement en secouant la tête d'un air de mécontentement, il pris alors un siège et se plaça en face de moi.

_Dis moi Emma, commença-t-il d'un ton moralisateur, comment veux-tu que les gens aient confiance en elle si des qu'elle est mal tu pense tout de suite qu'elle prépare quelque chose de malsain? Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te faire la leçon mais je pense réellement qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de la voir comme la méchante reine mais comme la femme brisée qu'elle est et a toujours été. Malgré le fait qu'elle répète que l'amour est une faiblesse, toi comme moi savons que Régina est la personne la plus sensible qu'il soit. Elle ne maudira personne Emma, et tu le sais... elle n'as plus la force moral pour ça. Elle était brisé et après ce que tu lui a fait, je pense que sont-elles état ne doit pas être glorieux. L'éviter pendant si longtemps était la pire idée que tu ai couché avec Ruby... c'était vraiment stupide! En colère? Je pense pas qu'elle le soit. Mais il faut que tu comprenne, elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se rattacher... elle n'a plus de famille, elle n'a jamais eu d'amis, et la seule personne qui comptais pour elle après son fils l'a trahi... encore une fois.. Ce que tu peux faire c'est commencer par tout dire à tes parents et ensuite régler vos problèmes conjugaux. Ne suis pas mon exemple... Je lui ai brisé le cœur en embrassant Marianne devant elle alors que nous-mêmes étions encore ensemble, et je l'ai lâchement abandonné... et je regrette encore mon comportement. Non pas pas que j'en sois encore amoureux! Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard menaçant que je lui envoyai. Mais crois moi, lorsqu'on brise un cœur, la personne brisée reste a jamais dans nos esprits et nous-mêmes hante jusqu'à ce qu'on se repente du mal qu'on a fait. Parce que crois moi, ce que tu lui a fait tu le regrettera bien plus que moi. Elle est folle de toi, et tu est folle d'elle. Arrêtez de vous détruire l'une comme l'autre.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Répondis-je la voix tremblante

_Les femmes! Plaisanta-t-il en retournant à sa place. Vous vous aimez mais vous avez tellement peur des conséquences de cette amour que vous enchaînez bêtises surprenante bêtises jusqu'à détruire ce si belle amour.

_Va dire ça au autres habitant de la ville!

_Ne penses-tu pas que si ils ont accepter le couple Belle/Rumple et Katherine/Tink ils vous accepterons? Je suis nul en conseil, mais je pense que tu devrais aller voir Régina et arranger les chose le plus vite possible. Après... "cette nuit la" Régina m'a appelé en pleure, elle n'arrivait pas à parler tant elle pleurait. Elle n'arrivait pas à Aligner un mot sans sangloter ni à prononcer ton nom sans un crie de douleur. Tu lui a fait plus de mal que tu ne le pense ce jour là Emma. Autant moralement que...

_Que quoi? Demandais-je voyant qu'il ne finissait pas sa phrase.

_Régina te l'expliquera... répondit-il en baissant la tête, je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à v... je te pensais pas comme ça... et... Je tiens à Régina comme à une très bonne amie et je ne supporte pas le fais qu'elle soit dans une relation avec une femme qui...

Je sentais la colère monté en lui et je commençais à craindre la suite de sa phrase. Il réussit malgré tout à se contrôler et soupira doucement

_juste... ne refais plus jamais cela.

Je ne pu que hocher la tête et faire semblant de travailler. Je me concentrais alors surprenante le formulaire que Régina m'avait apporté tantôt.

Je reçu alors un SMS de Snow qui me demandais si je venais dîner chez elle se soir.

"On verra j'ai bcp de travailler ces temps ci, donc je pense qu'on devrais repousser ce dîner à demain-Em"

"Tu n'as pas de temps pour tes parents mais coucher avec Ruby surprenante ton lieu de travailler tu arrive à trouver du temps?!-SNOW"

"Je serais libre demain soir, promis! Et je viendrais avec Henry -Em"

"très bien-SNOW"

je rangeai mon téléphone et me concentra surprenante ce maudit formulaire.

Mais encore une fois mes pensées allaient à Régina à qui j'avais fait beaucoup de mal. Je ne me souvenais pas complètement de la soirée entière, mais le peu dont je me souvenait était déjà assez cruel à mes yeux. Alors je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour briser Régina à un tel point. Avais-je réellement fais l'impensable?


End file.
